jeffellisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Films That Have Been Nominated For Best Picture
1970 Five Easy Pieces The Honeymoon Killers Joe Little Big Man Lovers and Other Strangers M*A*S*H Patton The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes Ryan's Daughter Women In Love '' 1971 ''The Boy Friend Carnal Knowledge A Clockwork Orange Dirty Harry Fiddler on the Roof The French Connection The Last Picture Show McCabe and Mrs. Miller Straw Dogs Summer of '42 1972 Cabaret The Candidate Deliverance Frenzy The Godfather The Heartbreak Kid Lady Sings The Blues Play It Again, Sam The Poseidon Adventure The Ruling Class 1973 American Graffiti The Exorcist The Harder They Come The Last Detail Last Tango in Paris The Long Goodbye Mean Streets O Lucky Man! Serpico The Way We Were 1974 Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore Badlands Chinatown The Conversation The Godfather, Part II Harry and Tonto Lenny The Towering Inferno A Woman Under the Influence Young Frankenstein 1975 Barry Lyndon Dog Day Afternoon Jaws The Man Who Would Be King Nashville Night Moves One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest The Romantic Englishwoman Shampoo The Sunshine Boys 1976 All The President's Men The Bad New Bears Bound For Glory Carrie Network Next Stop, Greenwich Village The Outlaw Josey Wales Robin and Marian Rocky Taxi Driver 1977 Aguirre, The Wrath Of God Annie Hall Close Encounters of the Third Kind Handle With Care Julia The Late Show 1900 Saturday Night Fever Star Wars Three Women 1978 Coming Home Days of Heaven The Deer Hunter Girl Friends Halloween Heaven Can Wait Midnight Express National Lampoon's Animal House Superman An Unmarried Woman 1979 All the Jazz Apocalypse Now Being There The Black Stallion Breaking Away The China Syndrome Manhattan Picnic at Hanging Rock 10 The Warriors 1980 Coal Miner's Daughter The Elephant Man Fame The Long Riders Melvin and Howard My Brilliant Career Ordinary People Raging Bull Return of the Secaucus Seven Tess 1981 Atlantic City Body Heat The Howling My Dinner With Andre On Golden Pond Pennies From Heaven Princes of the City Raiders of the Lost Ark Reds Strange Behavior 1982 Diner E.T. -- The Extra-Terrestrial 48 Hours Gregory's Girl An Officer and a Gentleman Poltergeist The Road Warrior Tootsie The Verdict Victor/Victoria 1983 Flashdance The Hunger The King of Comedy Local Hero The Right Stuff Risky Business Star 80 Tender Mercies Terms of Endearment Zelig 1984 Amadeus Choose Me Ghostbusters The Killing Fields Once Upon A Time In America A Passage to India Places in the Heart A Soldier's Story Splash The Terminator 1985 After Hours Blood Simple Brazil The Breakfast Club The Color Purple Kiss of the Spider Woman Prizzi's Honor The Purple Rose of Cairo Ran Witness 1986 Aliens Blue Velvet Down and Out in Beverly Hills Hannan and Her Sisters My Beautiful Laundrette Parting Glances Platoon A Room With a View Sid & Nancy Stand By Me 1987 Broadcast News Fatal Attraction Full Metal Jacket Hope and Glory Housekeeping Radio Days Raising Arizona River's Edge Robocop The Untouchables 1988 The Accidental Tourist The Accused Bull Durham Dangerous Liaisons A Fish Called Wanda Hairspray Married to the Mob Rain Man The Unbearable Lightness of Being White Mischief 1989 Crimes and Misdemeanors Dead Poets Society Do the Right Thing Driving Miss Daisy Drugstore Cowboy Glory Heathers Henry V Scandal sex, lies, and videotape 1990 Edward Scissorhands The Godfather, Part III Goodfellas The Grifters Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer Henry and June Last Exit to Brooklyn Longtime Companion Metropolitan Reversal of Fortune 1991 Barton Fink Boyz 'N The Hood Bugsy City of Hope Conspiracy My Own Private Idaho Naked Lunch Rambling Rose The Silence of the Lambs Thema & Louise 1992 The Bad Lieutenant The Crying Game Gas Food Lodging Howards End The Last of the Mohicans Malcolm X One False Move The Player Reservior Dogs Unforgiven 1993 The Age of Innocence Dazed and Confused Groundhog Day The Joy Luck Club Naked The Piano The Remains of the Day Schindler's List Short Cuts Six Degrees of Separation 1994 Bullets over Broadway Ed Wood Forrest Gump Four Weddings and a Funeral Heavenly Creatures The Madness of King George Mrs. Parker and the Viscous Circle Nobody's Fool Pulp Fiction Quiz Show 1995 Apollo 13 Babe Dead Man Walking Get Shorty Heat Leaving Las Vegas The Postman Sense and Sensibility To Die For The Usual Suspects 1996 Breaking the Waves The English Patient Evita Fargo Jerry Maguire Lone Star Shine Sling Blade Trainspotting Welcome to the Dollhouse 1997 The Apostle Boogie Nights The Full Monty Good Will Hunting The Ice Storm In The Company of Men L.A. Confidential The Sweet Hereafter Waiting for Guffman The Wings of the Dove 1998 Elizabeth The General Gods and Monsters Happiness Life is Beautiful Out of Sight Rushmore Saving Private Ryan Shakespeare In Love The Thin Red Line 1999 Being John Malkovich Boys Don't Cry Election Eyes Wide Shut Fight Club The Insider Magnolia The Sixth Sense The Straight Story The Talented Mr. Ripley 2000 Almost Famous Before Night Falls Cast Away Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon High Fidelity Nurse Betty Requiem for a Dream Traffic Wonder Boys The Virgin Suicides